The Healing of Amree
Prerequisites for completing the Full Epic Questline *You must be a level 9 Artisan *You need to be able to speak Faerlie to speak with Lady Milika Vikaarinen at *You need to be able to speak the Volant language for Step 2 for this quest. *you need at least one harvesting skill above 340 (it doesn't matter which skill, even you can harvest without any high skill you still 340+ to get smoldering material) *You must have allied faction with the Resident's of Teren's Grasp. *You need to be able to speak Sathirian. Starting the Quest Note: This will not appear as a quest in your journal at this stage. # Talk to Aliona Maybelle, an NPC located in a tent near the mailbox in Teren's Grasp in Kylong Plains. She tells you she is ill but a potion using Stonewood Jasper Blooms may help her. # Gather 6 of the Blooms from south and east of Karnor's Castle, near (the flowers can be found south and east of the castle, between the pond and the little goblins). The flowers look just like the ones near the castle, but are clearly labeled Stonewood Jasper Blooms. # Return and talk to Aliona. She will give you a recipe in your inventory and a Packet of Stonewood Jasper Blooms. # Scribe the recipe the level 10 recipe; it requires you to be a level 9 artisan. # Make a Stonewood Jasper Bloom Poultice using a chemistry table (there are two in Teren's Grasp in the building to the north (right) of the ramp as you enter the city). You will need three mineral salt loams, two rough kunzites and three smoldering candles to complete the potion. # Give the Stonewood Jasper Bloom Poultice to Aliona Maybelle to complete the quest. Reward for prequest *Jasper Bloom Pendant Steps # Speak with Lady Milika Vikaarinen at in Greater Faydark. # Travel to Maj'Dul. Find Scholar Al'shir on the steps of the Library of Light. He will give you a Rose Essence Extractor and send you on a search for a rose. The rose is the Nightblooming Desert Rose located at in The Sinking Sands, and you must look for it at night, after 8pm Norrathian time. It looks exactly like the flowers you harvested earlier near Karnor's Castle. This flower does not unspawn; you can just queue up if you're working with other Templars in a group. # Travel next to The Barren Sky to buy the rare wind reagent. #*''Note: you will need to be able to speak the Volant language for this part of the quest.'' #*The wind reagent costs from Silverbeak on Whisperwind Isle at . #*''Note: There is a banker near Silverbeak (useful for forgetful players and those playing on PvP servers).'' # The next ingredient you need is mucus from the Mucus of the Deep One in Chelsith. #* If you aren't interested in clearing all of Chelsith, there is an easy way to kill this mob without having to clear any trash. When you zone in move down the ramp and head off into the water on the left side, run up the small wall and follow the blue ledge all the way around to a point where you can hammer pull Mucus of the Deep One. Globs will hover over the ledge as part of the path they wander, but if you wait you can easily get by those, and there is one point where you get close to Yah-lei defenders, you can easily invis by these. # The last ingredients are two smoldering materials, which are semi-rare harvests obtained from any Tier 8 node (even fish). You must have a minimum harvesting skill of 340 for the relevant node type. You must harvest these materials; you cannot buy them or have them traded to you. #Once you have all four ingredients, return to Greater Faydark and turn them in to Orika Vikaarinen, the Royal Apothecary, upstairs and above the royal court . #Orika will send you a note in the mail that initiates the next step.